Milk Chocolate
by anonomous fan
Summary: DISCONTINUED UNTILL FURTHER NOTICE.
1. Prologue

Milk Chocolate

Prologue

It was a calm, quiet night in Konoha. Within its walls, the usually quiet Uchiha district was bustling with life. Hundreds of people crowded the streets, enjoying the festivities. Almost the entire village was in attendance. This was one of the most significant events in Konoha's history. This was the celebration of the long awaited Uchiha resurrection, so now a beautiful party has been held in honor of Uchiha Sasuke and his beautiful rosette fiancé.

Naruto was elated. After much struggle Sasuke was finally back. It had been a long road to get to this point. Sasuke was a hard man to track. It had taken Naruto years just to catch up to him. When he finally did find him, he had stumbled upon a ferocious battle. It appeared that Sasuke had finally caught up with Itachi; however he was not the most shocking member of the battle. There was an orange masked uchiha, whom he later found to be Madara, fighting as well. It was however, by no means an unfair fight. All three fought each other with no two taking a side. The battle then turned four-way as Naruto joined the destructive battle.

For a few moments Sasuke, Naruto and Madara teamed up against Itachi. As powerful as Itachi was he was heavily outnumbered against three of the most powerful shinobi in the world. He was severely weakened by his failing eyesight and Naruto noticed that he seemed to be unusually week. Eventually Itachi couldn't hold out any longer and fell to the ground after a combined attack from the three. With one Uchiha down, Madara quickly focused on the other.

Naruto and Sasuke quickly teamed up against the immortal. Madara was unimaginably powerful and he put up a long, violent fight. As the battle wore on however, the immortal became weaker and weaker, giving Naruto and Sasuke the advantage they were waiting for. With their combined might both managed to defeat Madara who disappeared in a cloud of ash.

The two had little time to revel in the victory. Both of them were severely injured and needed immediate medical attention. For a moment Naruto thought that they wouldn't survive the journey back to the village. The fear was soon lifted however as SHE stepped out from the brush. Naruto assumed that she had sensed him from the village. Never more than had that time had Naruto ever been so thankful for her stubbornness to not be left behind. She patched up the two of them, healing them enough to safely make to the village. After they were healed she told them to go on alone while she properly disposed of Itachi's body.

So together, both Naruto and Sasuke limped to the village and through the gate. She did not return for hours, but Naruto didn't think anything of it. Naruto was too happy to dwell on it. But, Naruto did not want to dwell on the past. Right now it was time to celebrate.

Loud applause filled the air and Naruto turned his attention to the center of the festivities. The soon-to-be newlyweds stepped out from the crowd and to the center. Naruto could see Sasuke looking as arrogant as ever, but he was not the main thing that caught his eye. Naruto stared happily at the beautiful rosette attached to Sasuke's arm. With a shy, sweet smile she stepped up and addressed the crowd, thanking them for their attendance.

Naruto adored this woman. She was practically his sister. He couldn't think of anyone else that deserved his friend more. As she stepped back to Sasuke, Naruto briefly saw another rosette in her place, but the illusion disappeared upon catching a glimpse of her ice blue eyes. Now was not the time to be thinking of that horrible woman. Now was the time to be celebrating the engagement of Uchiha Sasuke and Yuji Rika.

[

[

[

[

[

[

[

Thanks for reading. I would really appretiate a review. I should have chapter one up by tommarow. See you then


	2. Farewell

Farewell

"I'll find him this time for sure!" Naruto sad to the pink haired woman standing before him.

Said woman gave him a worried look. She had heard this line so many times before.

"Please Naruto; do you really have to leave again?"

The blonde simply smiled and replied, "This as a good a lead as I'm gonna get Sakura-chan."

Sakura was still skeptical. She had seen this happen so many times before. Naruto would leave for days, weeks, even months at a time, following any leads that could lead him to Sasuke. Sasuke. The name brought a small pain to her chest. Even though she had gotten over him years ago, the harsh sting of betrayal was still there, eating at her heart. To add to it, Naruto was leaving yet again. It seemed as if she was always alone, always the one watching the backs of the ones leaving her in their dust.

Sakura had lost almost all hope for her formers teammate's return. No longer was she the naïve little girl, clinging to any shred of hope to be found. Five years can change a person drastically, everyone except Naruto. Through all this time Naruto's devotion towards his teammate's return had not subsided. Unlike Sakura, Naruto still had such high hopes for Sasuke's return.

Giving a thumbs up, Naruto said, "You just wait Sakura-Chan! The teme will be standing right here at these gates when I return!"

He was always so excited and enthusiastic, which was why Sakura hated it when he got into "Sasuke mode". Naruto would always return from his journeys so defeated. More often than not these leads usuaully led to nowhere and this disappointment that was etched on to Naruto's face was almost too much for Sakura to bear. This was why she was so reluctant on letting him go this time. Not only that, this new lead was all the way in grass country, which could take weeks to travel to by foot. In her heart Sakura hoped that this lead would turn out to be genuine. She didn't think Naruto would be able to withstand another blow from his already injured heart.

"I really don't know about his Naruto." Sakura said with a sigh, "This could just be another rumor like all of the others."

"Relax Sakura-Chan," Naruto replied, "it's from a reliable source this time."

That was true, but Sakura didn't want to harbor any false hopes. As reliable as the Konoha were, she was still reluctant to follow such a far off lead. For all they knew this could just be another case of mistaken identity, like many of the others before.

"How long will you be gone this time?" Sakura asked sadly.

"With a shrug Naruto replied, "I honestly don't know… but you don't have to worry, I'll be sure to return home!"

Sakura couldn't help but smile at Naruto's enthusiasm. She was going to miss him. She knew that Naruto was in for a hard journey. By the time Naruto got there, Sasuke will most likely be long gone, forcing Naruto to trace his steps throughout the shinobi nations. He would do it to, for this was his last attempt at retrieving Sasuke. A few hours ago, after hearing of the lead, Sakura had begged Naruto not to leave again, in fear of losing him for good. After a long fight between the two, Naruto eventually conceded. Sakura agreed to let him follow this last lead. But in exchange, Naruto would have to deem Sasuke a lost cause if it didn't turn out. Naruto reluctantly agreed. So now, Naruto was going to try harder than ever, the more Sakura thought about it, the more she realized that she may not see Naruto foe quite a while.

A cold breeze swept through the air, and Sakura could smell rain coming. It was a fitting mood for such a solemn farewell as this. With a sad smile Sakura turned towards Naruto. He smiled back reassuringly.

"Try not to worry too much Sakura-Chan, everything's gonna be just fine. It'll be just like the old days again!"

"Naruto…"

Sakura's smile turned to a frown. Even if somehow Sasuke did return, she severely doubted that things would ever be the same. The time for that had come and gone and Sakura had a feeling that the only thing Sasuke would be able to return to them would be nothing but bitterness and hostility. Sakura could not let her thoughts be known to Naruto however. She had to stay strong, at least on the outside, for his sake. He never ceased to amaze her with his determination. In all her young life, Sakura couldn't think of one promise that Naruto couldn't keep. This promise seemed like it was going to be the first to be broken. Sakura could only hope that Naruto would prove her wrong.

"Well, see yah Sakura-chan." Naruto said cheerfully, turning to leave.

His eyes widened as Sakura ran and gave him a tight hug.

"Just don't die out there baka!"

"Relax Sakura-Chan," Naruto said, releasing himself from Sakura's tight grip. "I and Sasuke will be back in no time, dattebayo!"

"I just don't want you to disappoint yourself again." Sakura said with a worried frown.

"I won't this time for sure!"

Thunder rolled in the distance and Naruto gave a worried look to the sky.

"I guess I should get going, before the rain comes."

"Yeah you better go." Sakura replied sadly.

"Bye-bye Sakura-chan."

Sakura waited until Naruto was out of sight before letting a single tear trail down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away. Now was not the time to be crying. Naruto would return eventually, she knew that. There was even a chance, a small, minuscule chance, that there would be a crop of chicken hair trailing behind him when he returned. Sakura could only dare to hope.

There was another rumble of thunder as it began to drizzle. As Sakura watched the droplets fall, she was reminded that she still had things to do. She did have a life. Her shift at the hospital was due to start in a few minutes' and if she didn't hurry she was going to be late. The thought of Tsunade's screeching voice quickly made her begin her trek to the hospital.

She didn't get five feet before she spotted someone running towards her, calling her name. The person appeared to be a young chunnin, probably one of Tsunade's messengers. The boy stopped in front of her, breathing heavily. He must have run all the way to her. This was just what she needed right now, another mission.

"What is it?" she asked.

After a few more breaths the young man answered, " I have an urgent message from Tsunade-sama. You are to report to her office immediately to be briefed on your mission."

Sakura let out a heavy sigh. She really did not need this right now, but she did need a distraction after today's events. The thought caused another sad smile to creep on to her face.

"Farewell Naruto, hurry back already."

Sakura began walking as it began to pour.

[

[

[

[

[

[

Thanks for reading. Review!!!!


End file.
